


2. Падение

by porzellan_maria



Series: Дракон и Сокровище [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Dragons, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они очутились в очень странном месте. Будто они попали в трюм корабля. Только этот корабль должен был быть сделан из исполинских досок. А дерево, из которого они были сделаны, должно было бы светиться в темноте белым, освещая все внутри без свечек и факелов. «Трюм», так мысленно назвал по себя это место Мэл, был девственно чист и практически пуст – насколько можно было предположить, что было в глубине «Трюма» было просто не разглядеть с такого расстояния без бинокля или подзорной трубы. Только под стенками лежали груды тюков и бухты канатов. И ни следа команды. Будто корабль только что сошел со стапелей, и даже владелец еще не спустился оценить работу корабелов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Волшебный корабль

Смрад гниющих водорослей и протухшей рыбы, горечь соли, пронзительный птичий крик и шум волн – так неприветливо и привычно встретил Порт Капитана Мэла и его спутника. 

«Рэд» был самым известным Посредником, самым удачливым и беспринципным. О его личной жизни никто ничего не слышал, как и о его родственниках. Последний остряк, который как-то в лихую годину решил пошутить на этот счет в дружеской компании в одном из пабов Порта, так и не доехал к пункту назначения, а через несколько дней шторм выбросил его на каменистую отмель – в паутине водорослей и наполовину обглоданного морем и крабами, лишенного глаз и языка, и с бутылкой рома в животе, зашитом красной помасленной нитью - всем известной меткой Посредников. Эта нить не боялась ни желудочного сока акулы-убийцы, ни морской соли, она всегда была и оставалась ярко-алой, как кровь, на которой Посредники приносили свои клятвы. Когда-то это была их собственная кровь, но позже осталась только специальная нить, секрет ее окраски знали только посредники, поэтому метка была запоминающейся и бесспорной, как и то, что у «Рэда» плохо с чувством юмора.

Но Порт, в который их выбросил портал, тоже, хоть и слегка и неуловимо, но тоже изменился. Как в доме, в котором что-то тайно и поспешно искали, а потом попытались все поставить на место, обязательно что-то режет глаз владельца. Даже, если он совсем ничего не подозревает.

И Мэл, как настоящий капитан, в совершенстве владеющий искусством заранее и вовремя распознавать космических пиратов, прикидывающихся терпящими бедствие гражданскими суднами, и Таможню, которая еще хуже, через мгновение понял, что же здесь не так. Флаги. Флаги изменили расцветку, а на некоторых появились новые знаки или даже совершенно иные и ранее неведомые никому гербы.   
Мэл только собрался что-то сказать по этому поводу, как «Рэд», настоящее имя Посредника тоже было тайной за семью печатями, поэтому все называли его так, как купцы в свое время обозначили «вечную» красную нить, сделал предостерегающий жест и сильно топнул левой ногой. Силы удара хватило, чтобы пристань глухо загудела, внезапно затрещала, и они снова провалились в темноту.

- _Молчи, пока я не разрешу говорить, - «Рэд» сделал еще более непроницаемое лицо, чем обычно, и достал из-за пазухи моток красной нити._

Они очутились в очень странном месте. Будто они попали в трюм корабля. Только этот корабль должен был быть сделан из исполинских досок. А дерево, из которого они были сделаны, должно было бы светиться в темноте белым, освещая все внутри без свечек и факелов. «Трюм», так мысленно назвал по себя это место Мэл, был девственно чист и практически пуст – насколько можно было предположить, что было в глубине «Трюма» было просто не разглядеть с такого расстояния без бинокля или подзорной трубы. Только под стенками лежали груды тюков и бухты канатов. И ни следа команды. Будто корабль только что сошел со стапелей, и даже владелец еще не спустился оценить работу корабелов. Когда глаза привыкли к неяркому освещению, то стало видно, что доски не просто светятся в темноте, они еще украшены тонкой резьбой: рунами и рисунками. И тогда Мэл понял, куда они попали, и чуть не сказал это вслух, но его опередил «Рэд», наконец закончивший свои манипуляции с нитью – он сплел из нее подобие «ловца снов» на своих пальцах и неуловимым движением тут же разорвал его. Яркая вспышка сопровождалась словами:

_\- Добро пожаловать, на «Летучего Дракона»! Теперь можешь говорить, если хочешь._

И ослепительный свет залил все вокруг – они теперь стояли на палубе красавца-корабля, идущего под парусами в открытом море. Попутный ветер развеял облака, поэтому небо было ярко-лазоревым, а море изумрудным. Их ждал компас Морганов.


	2. Black Sails: Mirror, mirror!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это был корабль. Корабль под черными парусами. И с мертвой головой на черном флаге. У штурвала стоял ослепительно-белый скелет в капитанской форме, ни цвет, ни фасон определить ее было уже невозможно, но треуголка с рубиновой подвеской неоспоримо указывала, что это мог быть лишь капитан Дин Морган – прадед-пират. Тот самый Морган, о котором пели жуткие песни, где были мертвецы, ром и сундуки с сокровищами, а за любую провинность любого из команды Красного Пса, так называли капитана Дина его недруги и соперники, ждала рея. Да еще рассказывали страшные и кровавые истории темными вечерами в те времена, когда они с братом были сопливыми мальчишками, а у отца было желание рассказывать что-то из семейной истории.

- _«Рэд», ты точно уверен, что мы сможем добраться до Мертвой головы без команды, только с помощью магии?_ – Мэл едва успел схватиться за какие-то канаты рядом, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Скорость, с которой корабль рассекал волны впечатляла. 

_\- Мэл, это Летучий Дракон, а не твоя космическая жестянка. На полпути точно хватит, а потом – посмотрим, как дело пойдет,_ \- «Рэд» напряженно всматривался в какую-то пока невидимую точку на горизонте и одновременно перебирал что-то наподобие четок из ярко-красных бусин. Бусины перемежались драконьими зубами, клыками вервольфа и еще какими-то артефактами. Застежкой для этих зловещих «четок» служила совсем неожиданная вещица. 

Мэл сначала не понял, откуда она ему знакома, а потом вспомнил. И прикусил язык – сначала нужно понять, что за игру ведет «Рэд», и где они, черт возьми, находятся, в какой реальности для начала! А уже потом он будет уличать Посредника в лукавстве, если не во лжи – ведь застежкой «четок» у него была стрелка того самого пресловутого компаса Морганов! Этим компасом они в детстве играли, когда устраивали морские бои в домашнем пруду, когда отец был еще жив. А потом компас куда-то пропал, где-то в то же время, что и ценности Морганов. Со временем память о нем потускнела, чтобы сейчас нахлынуть в мельчайших подробностях, поэтому Мэл, погруженный в неожиданно пригодившиеся детские воспоминания, не сразу понял, что на море происходит что-то странное и зловещее.

Лазурно-голубое небо потускнело, его почти сплошь затянули невесть откуда набежавшие свинцово-серые, наливающиеся пурпурным багрянцем, грозовые тучи, море из почти прозрачного стало мутным, иссиня-болотным, а идеальную линию пустого горизонта нарушила жирная черная клякса, стремительно увеличивающаяся в размерах. И в лучах солнца, еще пробивающихся через грозовые тучи, стало ясно, что это было. 

Это был корабль. Корабль под черными парусами. И с мертвой головой на черном флаге. У штурвала стоял ослепительно-белый скелет в капитанской форме, ни цвет, ни фасон определить ее было уже невозможно, но треуголка с рубиновой подвеской неоспоримо указывала, что это мог быть лишь капитан Дин Морган – прадед-пират. Тот самый Морган, о котором пели жуткие песни, где были мертвецы, ром и сундуки с сокровищами, а за любую провинность любого из команды Красного Пса, так называли капитана Дина его недруги и соперники, ждала рея. Да еще рассказывали страшные и кровавые истории темными вечерами в те времена, когда они с братом были сопливыми мальчишками, а у отца было желание рассказывать что-то из семейной истории.

- _Вот, и наша команда, Мэл. Они точно приведут нас туда, куда нужно и не посадят на мель, правда, капитан Дин?_

Мэл ничего не ответил – его внезапно замутило, как новичка на центрифуге, перед глазами все поплыло, но он все равно попытался сосредоточиться и посмотреть на «четки» – он хотел еще раз убедиться, что не ошибся – в руках у «Рэда» часть их компаса, значит, и весь компас где-то здесь рядом. Значит, все это наваждение! Нет никакого пиратского корабля, и моря наверняка тоже нет! И снова стали набегать волны воспоминаний, захлестывая уймой каких-то отрывочных подробностей, но странное дело – от этого он смог перевести дыхание и точно вспомнить, почему это не может быть правдой, и тут же надсадно крикнул:

_\- Вранье! Красный Пес никогда с Посредниками не знался!_

Палуба под ногами сильно качнулась, как будто доски ничем не были прибиты, и страшно заскрежетала – корабль стала засасывать какая-то исполинская воронка. Вода зашумела и забурлила, но ни пены, ни брызг воды он не почувствовал, только какой-то странный жар с левой стороны. Потом что-то ярко вспыхнуло, и он очутился в белоснежной комнате – сидящий на металлическом стуле, привинченном к полу, закованный в цепи перед столом, за которым в белом кресле удобно расположился «Рэд». Рядом с ним стояла лампа-прожектор для допросов, которую он снова собирался включить, направляя ее Мэлу прямо в лицо. За спиной Посредника была зеркальная стена, обрамленная завитками из пресловутой красной нити.

_\- Да, источники не врут вы очень несговорчивый и упрямы человек, капитан Мэл, весь в прадедушку._

Дальше ничего не произошло, так как зеркало потемнело и затуманилось, а «Рэд» просто растворился в воздухе.


	3. Помеченный смертью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А там, через прозрачный потолок, Мэлу было прекрасно видно, что над головой плавают гигантские рыбины, лениво шевеля плавниками. Но тут будто кто-то невидимый подал специальный знак, и вода просто закипела – и все в этом гигантском аквариуме пришло в движение. Это было ужасное и завораживающее зрелище – оказывается, рыбины не только плавали в поисках чего-то примечательного, крупные настойчиво преследовали более мелких и тут же их съедали – только плавники, хвосты и чешуя неудачников этого круговорота летели в стороны. Струйки крови дымчатыми ручейками раскрашивали зеленоватую воду.

Мэл попытался освободиться из оков, но тщетно – оковы были не просто отлиты из массивного металла. Складывалось впечатление, что их сделали магическим образом, поэтому обычных, известных ему, уловок или физического воздействия здесь явно было недостаточно. И еще было непонятно, что собственно происходит – проверка это какая-то, испытание терпения или вообще - очередной сон! Но тут же зеркальная стена покрылась мелкой рябью и выплюнула... шар.

Шар был прозрачным, примерно как шар для боулинга, но будто подсвеченный изнутри. И как только он коснулся пола, то стал вращаться и стремительно увеличиваться при этом в размерах, пока при следующем витке, покрывшись серебристой изморозью, шар не стал величиной почти в рост человека и не утянул в свою орбиту Мэла. И при этом оковы мгновенно рассыпались в пыль, освободив его, и он очутился в каком-то ярко освещенном помещении. 

А там, через прозрачный потолок, Мэлу было прекрасно видно, что над головой плавают гигантские рыбины, лениво шевеля плавниками. Но тут будто кто-то невидимый подал специальный знак, и вода просто закипела – и все в этом гигантском аквариуме пришло в движение. Это было ужасное и завораживающее зрелище – оказывается, рыбины не только плавали в поисках чего-то примечательного, крупные настойчиво преследовали более мелких и тут же их съедали – только плавники, хвосты и чешуя неудачников этого круговорота летели в стороны. Струйки крови дымчатыми ручейками раскрашивали зеленоватую воду. Мэл решил зачем-то разобраться, что это за рыбы – они больше напоминали каких-то их доисторических предков, чем обитателей океанских глубин, и попытался рассмотреть их поближе, став на цыпочки, но вместо этого вмиг потерял равновесие и провалился в черноту и безмолвие …

_\- Он отмечен Бледной рукой, Луна пройдет полпути, и его заберет Лес Теней._

_\- Может, наконец, выбросим это пафосное старье на помойку и просто скажем – ему осталось жить две недели, а потом он сразу отбросит коньки, если какой-то маг не подбросит ему драконьих ягодок. Для лекарственной комы, пока не научатся лечить его болезнь, например._

_\- Ты не должен так говорить, ты же знаешь, что нельзя - ведь он может это услышать!_

_\- Кто? Маг-благотворитель? Ты что – по-прежнему принимаешь на веру эти старые сказки (я бы сказал даже - бредни) про магов и драконов? Ведь ты это не всерьез говоришь, правда? А то у меня просто мурашки по коже…_

_\- Если ты чего-то не понимаешь, совсем необязательно глумиться над этим, ведь иногда это может быть опасно. Смертельно опасно._

_\- Почему это? Что за дура…_

_\- Заткнись, я тебя очень прошу, иначе моей руки будет недостаточно, и ты можешь серьезно пострадать. Не вырывайся, просто посиди тихонько, пока я закончу то, что должен. Вот, молодец, хорошо отреагировал на добрый старый хлороформ. И теперь никто мне не помешает…_

На этих словах невидимых собеседников (до этого их реплики долетали приглушенно, будто через стенку) Мэла словно вытолкнула неведомая сила, и тут его оглушил и ослепительный свет, не дающий теней, и запахи – смешение йода, рыбы и соли, и шум, казалось, заглушающий любые связные мысли, и главное – вода! Она лилась на него со всех сторон – будто стеклянный потолок раздвинули, и все тонны воды с кровожадными рыбинами обрушились прямо ему на голову!   
Но странное дело – вода куда-то исчезала, обтекая его по невидимым границам, за которые никто не мог прорваться, хотя он прекрасно видел, как открываются в алчной ярости пасти, полные треугольных зубов, он ощущал смрад гниющей плоти, застрявшей в них, но больше ничего не происходило.  
И тут же над головой раздался новый голос, металлический, будто говорила машина, а не человек:

_\- Почему нарушен протокол Метки? Немедленно прекратить испытания!_

И все исчезло, чтобы смениться смутно знакомой музыкальной какофонией.


	4. The Following: Огненная колесница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_«Огненное шоу! Спешите видеть!  
>  Торопитесь! Торопитесь! Не пропустите!  
> Впервые - Огненная колесница!  
> Главный спонсор ралли - Валентино Росси»._ **

Музыкой, конечно, эти звуки можно было бы назвать с большой натяжкой - моторы гоночных машин вразнобой завывали на высоких оборотах, издалека были слышны подбадривающие крики болельщиков. Из репродукторов играла развеселая музыка «ревущих двадцатых». 

Мэл понял, что он откуда-то точно знает, что он сейчас очутился на «Викторианском летнем ралли» – знаменитых австралийских автогонках. Расцвет их пришелся на время американского «сухого закона». Дальнейшую информацию он осознать не успел, так как его достаточно ощутимо хлопнули по плечу со словами:

_\- А вот ты где запропал, буду знать, что мои музыкантики тоже любят делать ставки…_

Мэл обернулся и одновременно осознал две вещи: сам он, судя по одежде, пианист, а этот неприятный хлыщ, наголо бритый и с моноклем в левом глазу – его хозяин в пригороде Сиднея.

_\- Вот уж не знал, что после Чикаго тебе снова захочется играть, «Красавчик» Джерри! Да, не смотри так на меня, фортепьянная крыса (тут Мэл, ошеломленный каруселью перипетий, с легким удивлением убедился в своей правоте) - я все знаю! Я знаю, что теперь ты называешь себя капитаном, намекая, что хромоту свою ты заработал в окопах Вердена, но Билл «Красный Бык» прекрасно знает, прекрасно, прекрасно знает, кто это так заметно улучшил твою походку! Вэлли! Это был Вэлли!_

Этот прочувствованный монолог закончился взрывом неприятного хохота. Билл «Красный Бык» побагровел, будто его сию минуту должен был хватить апоплексический удар, но через мгновение лишний цвет исчез с лица, словно смытый водой, и Билл «Красный Бык» продолжил бессвязный монолог, адресованный Мэлу. Несколько слов спустя стало совершенно ясно, что владелец заведения мертвецки пьян. Эту догадку Билл, снова внезапно покрасневший так, будто его ошпарило кипятком, подтвердил, рухнув перед Мэлом на колени. Мэл невольно отступил назад, на заднем плане вспыхнули огни праздничной иллюминации, а из репродукторов оглушительно грянул духовой оркестр: «Минутная готовность! Огненное шоу начинается!». 

Мэл взрогнул от неожиданности и на мгновение отвел взгляд от вдруг захрипевшего «Красного Быка», а когда посмотрел снова, то он стоял у края лужи крови, залившей металлическую фигурку быка. Судя по специфическому блеску и цвету, это было золото. 

Золото! Снова и снова это кровавое золото! А кто, как всем известно, жить не может без крови и золота? Кто им просто дышит? Кто прыгает через время и пространство также легко, как котенок за бабочкой? Ответ прост – Золотые драконы. 

Значит, здесь где-то поблизости притаился Золотой дракон. Он, как известно любому, кто интересовался такими драконами хоть немного, может находиться здесь в любом обличье. В совершенно любом – это может быть, кто угодно. Но свою натуру Золотой дракон изменить не в силах. В частности, это значит, что у преображенного дракона будут всегда золотиться волосы или глаза отливать золотом. Но самое главное – все золото, любое золото или его производные – от старинных монет и украшений до позолоченных ручек машин и цирковой мишуры - будет к ним буквально липнуть. В прямом и переносном смысле.

**_«Огненное шоу! Спешите видеть!  
Торопитесь! Торопитесь! Не пропустите!  
Впервые - Огненная колесница!  
Главный спонсор ралли - Валентино Росси»._ **

Навязчивая музыка, зазывающая зрителей на ралли, вывела его из столбняка и почти мгновенно навела на ошеломительную по простоте и вполне изящную по стилю мысль. Но если его догадка верна, то ему нужно срочно попасть на ралли! Огненная колесница! Огонь – это как жидкое золото. И драконы ведь могут превращаться не только в существ, но и в предметы! Осталось самое малое – попасть на ралли и проверить каким-то образом эту догадку. И выяснить, кто такой этот Вэлли, из-за которого он не может бегать.


	5. The Employer: Город гангстеров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майклу Розенбауму уже довольно давно надоело быть мальчиком на побегушках, и он методично и в глубокой тайне готовил пути отступления, пока его босс купался в лучах славы своей «Колесницы». Ничего, завтра, у «Колесницы» будет новый хозяин – Эли ему пообещала.

_\- Валентино Росси, боже, что за имечко ты себе взял! Не хватает еще твоего портрета с гвоздикой в зубах, как у платного танцора из Астор Палас!_

_\- Ты же знаешь, что это только для афиши, а так мне давно известно, как меня все называют за спиной. И пока меня устраивает эта грубая лесть или игра слов, как посмотреть, главное, ты тоже знаешь…_

_\- Не называть тебя Кровавым Росси или кровавым Валентином?_

_\- Роззи, если ты уже не боишься за свою шевелюру, то это не значит, что не нужно беспокоиться за свою голову!_

_\- Узнаю чикагский стиль, Вэлли, а то я уже боялся, что воздух колоний действует на тебя расслабляюще._

_\- Роззи, не заговаривай мне зубы, я хочу сейчас знать, что ты мне скажешь по нашим финансам и … по вчерашнему вопросу. Порядок отчетов на твое усмотрение. И не надо меня называть Вэлли. Мистера Росси вполне достаточно. И поторопись, меня ждут журналисты, жаждущие комментариев по поводу победы Огненной колесницы в этом ралли._

_\- Будет сделано, мистер Росси. Итак, по порядку. Финансы под контролем, а второй вопрос… не совсем._

_\- Не совсем? Это как понимать? Она жива, мертва, в бегах, в Голливуде? Где она, черт тебя подери! У тебя была целая неделя…_

_\- Три дня, мистер Росси, три дня и две ночи. Бессонные, прошу заметить. Полные кофе и табака, телефонов и телеграмм…_

_\- Черт возьми, Роззи, прекращай эту волынку и говори, что ты накопал на Эли! Кто она вообще такая и какого черта пыталась меня подстрелить?_

_\- Эли… А вот я и вспомнил теперь, чего ты так взбесился от этого прозвища – Эли-Вэлли…_

_\- Роззи, я сейчас прострелю тебе колено, если ты не дашь мне эти отчеты и не заткнешься._

_\- А кто-то сегодня не в духе. ОК, вкратце – она не Эли, не русская княжна, не солдатская вдова, не бывшая балерина…_

_\- А кто же она тогда? Или ко всему прочему, она еще и не женщина?_

_\- Нет, ее зовут Диана Дюбуа, она сирота, последние годы она пользовалась покровительством одного из братьев Флавиани…_

_\- Флавиани? Какое им дело до меня, они занимаются казино, а не виски или оружием…_

_\- Видимо, какие-то личные счеты…_

_\- Роззи, ты зря ешь мой хлеб! Только потому, что ты мой друг детства, даю тебе еще двенадцать часов, чтобы разобраться с этими идиотами Флавиани и Эли-Дианой или шутить в следующий раз будешь на дне океана. Все понятно? Через пять минут начинаем пресс-конференцию. Пусть журналисты заходят._

_\- Как прикажете, мистер Росси._

Когда гул голосов сигнализировал, что журналисты начали задавать вопросы по поводу оглушительной победы «Огненной» колесницы» - золотого «бентли» из гаража мистера Росси, «Роззи», он же Майкл Розенбаум, правая рука Кровавого Росси, сел за стол и сделал странный телефонный звонок. Он был кратким и не давал никакой информации непосвященным лицам:

 _\- Ты больше не в Канзасе, Элли.  
_  
Ответом были длинные гудки на другом конце провода.  
Майкл криво ухмыльнулся и нажал на потайную кнопку под столом – телефон, по которому он сделал компрометирующий звонок, с легким жужжанием спрятался в нише, а вместо него появился его близнец. 

Майклу Розенбауму уже довольно давно надоело быть мальчиком на побегушках, и он методично и в глубокой тайне готовил пути отступления, пока его босс купался в лучах славы своей «Колесницы». Ничего, завтра, у «Колесницы» будет новый хозяин – Эли ему пообещала.


	6. Игра стоит свеч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Это похоже на Роззи – влезать во всякую пакость из-за очередной юбки. Но в этот раз он пойдет на рыбий корм – такое предательство нельзя прощать никому. Итак, Тристан… Кстати, механик, у тебя есть второе имя?

_\- Еще раз повторите, как ваша фамилия, мистер Тристан Падели…_

_\- Падалеки, Тристан Падалеки, собственный корреспондент «Авто-Сиднея». Это еженедельный бюллетень об…_

_\- Автомобилях, я понял, спасибо, мистер Падиле…, мистер Тристан, я пока не заинтересован в лишней рекламе, так скажем, своих планов по поводу «Колесницы». Скажу очень кратко, если вас это устроит, мистер Тристан. Это будет очень закрытый клуб для любителей дорогих и быстрых авто. У вас еще есть вопросы?_

_\- Да, один. Вы знаете, что за вашу голову объявлена награда и завтра Майкл Розенбаум ее получит?_

_\- Мистер Тристан,я скажу вам первый и последний раз – я не люблю шутить и очень хорошо стреляю. Всегда._

_\- Это правда! Я точно знаю – он сдал вас Диане Дюбуа. Она не работает на братьев Флавиани. Ее отца звали Марк «Кинг» Кроули, вы же знаете, мистер Росси, о ком я говорю? Теперь вы мне верите?_

_\- У Шулера Марка есть дочь? Допустим, я в это еще могу поверить, но откуда, черт возьми, ты все это знаешь, Тристан Падалеки – будто бы – журналист? Ты же на самом деле не работаешь в газете или бюллетене, правильно? Отвечай сейчас же, на кого ты работаешь и что тебе от меня нужно? Или ты тоже родственник Марка и решил подшустрить в свою пользу, пока Диана с Роззи до меня еще не добрались?_

_\- Она моя сводная сестра, а Марк недолгое время был отчимом, так что я, действительно, в курсе планов Дианы – она все еще считает меня дурачком, свихнувшимся на машинах, и не принимает всерьез настолько, что обсуждает свои дела при мне, когда я чиню ее машину в гараже._

_\- Так ты механик-автолюбитель?_

_\- Можно и так сказать, я бы не отказался посмотреть на ваш «бентли» поближе, если, конечно, это возможно._

_\- Тристан, можешь называть меня параноиком, но я лично занимаюсь своей машиной, никто, кроме меня, не коснется ее мотора и всего прочего. Я так сразу решил, как только мне собрали «Колесницу», и пока не вижу веских причин менять свое решение. Но, хорошо, если ты сказал мне правду, я подумаю над твоим предложением. Мне нужно сейчас разобраться с Роззи и Дианой. Ты со мной?_

_\- Да, если вы меня возьмете к себе вместо Розенбаума._

_\- А ты шустрый – режешь подметки на ходу. Сначала нужно все выяснить, пресечь и обезвредить._

_\- Проверьте стол Розенбаума – у него там второй телефон – для связи напрямую с Дианой, она недавно этим хвасталась – мол, насколько Розенбаум от нее без ума, что не только поверил в свою неотразимость и решил ради нее сдать своего друга, но еще купился на ее посулы, что она с ним расплатится не обещанными деньгами, а вашей «Колесницей»._

_\- Это похоже на Роззи – влезать во всякую пакость из-за очередной юбки. Но в этот раз он пойдет на рыбий корм – такое предательство нельзя прощать никому. Итак, Тристан… Кстати, механик, у тебя есть второе имя?_

_\- Есть - Джей, еще меня назвали в детстве Джей Ти, мистер Росси…_

_\- Это уже лучше. Джей, когда мы разберемся с Дианой и Роззи, то ты сможешь называть меня просто Росс…_

_\- А «Колесница»? Я же смогу с ней познакомиться поближе?_

_\- А ты упорный, Джей Ти, не сдаешься и гнешь свою линию, хорошо, мне нравится, что ты настолько хочешь добраться до «бентли», что даже меня не боишься, хотя стоило бы. Договорились – убираем сухие ветки и гниль с моего дерева, и ты станешь моим личным шофером с завтрашнего дня._

_\- Идет, мистер... Росс!_


	7. Месть мистера Росси

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Грязная история? Джей Ти? Я ничего не понимаю!
> 
> \- А ты и не смог бы ничего понять, ведь по плану Дианы я сейчас должен был бы валяться с пулей в затылке, а ты был бы следующим на очереди. Так что должен тебя разочаровать – твое предательство не окупилось - в планах Дианы тебя не было. Ей, судя по тому, что успел рассказать нам ее киллер, нужна была моя «Колесница» и мой бизнес. Возможно, я не все понял – трудно говорить внятно с дулом во рту…

_\- Роззи, так ты говоришь, что Эли, то есть Диана, будет здесь с минуты на минуту, чтобы мы договорились обо всем? Я правильно тебя понял? Неудачливая убийца, сгорающая от жажды мести, вдруг садится за стол переговоров? Или есть какая-то причина, которая заставила ее это сделать? Она влюбилась в тебя? Или точнее – ты на это купился?_

_\- Мистер Росси, тут все не так просто…_

_\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь! Роззи, ты просто спроси себя – а не засада ли это, не подстава, не сговорилась ли твоя Диана с копами ил нашими конкурентами, или и с теми, и другими? Она дочка Шулера Марка! Человека, который продал бы тебе Бруклинский мост и Эйфелеву башню и все равно бы остался твоим другом, если бы ему это было выгодно! Ты хоть на минуту об этом подумал?_

_\- Мистер Росси, Диана совсем другая, она никогда не хотела быть, как ее отец…_

_\- Что не помешало ей всего неделю назад попытаться расстрелять меня из браунинга. А так, да, я тебе верю, Диана – это не просто девушка, это особенная девушка, девушка твоей мечты!_

_\- Вот именно, вы все правильно поняли, вы же умный человек, мистер Росси, и должны понять…_

_\- Я все понял. Во-первых, что ты, Роззи, по уши увяз во всей этой грязной истории, а, во-вторых, что Джей Ти сказал мне правду…_

_\- Грязная история? Джей Ти? Я ничего не понимаю!_

_\- А ты и не смог бы ничего понять, ведь по плану Дианы я сейчас должен был бы валяться с пулей в затылке, а ты был бы следующим на очереди. Так что должен тебя разочаровать – твое предательство не окупилось - в планах Дианы тебя не было. Ей, судя по тому, что успел рассказать нам ее киллер, нужна была моя «Колесница» и мой бизнес. Возможно, я не все понял – трудно говорить внятно с дулом во рту…_

_\- Это все не так должно было быть!_

_\- А как? Ты получаешь «Колесницу» и Диану, а она получает город и меня на блюдечке? Довольно пререканий! Звони Диане и вызывай ее сюда!_

_\- Но я не могу…_

_\- Птичка напела, что у тебя есть секретный телефон, для связи с ней напрямую, так что не глупи и звони ей, и я, пока ты будешь это делать, подожду дырявить твои колени._

_\- Джей Ти и есть эта птичка? Я понял, кто это. Проклятый щенок! Тристан просто ревнует свою сестру – вот и наговорил вам с три короба. Он просто метит на мое место и тоже хочет получить вашу «Колесницу»!_

_\- Весь город ее хочет, я не удивлен. Считаю до пяти, а потом стреляю, и тебе придется звонить со свинцом в колене, или все-таки будешь хорошим мальчиком и позвонишь…_

_\- Это бесполезно, все равно сейчас она будет здесь, если уже не стоит у дверей._

_\- И тут Джей Ти не ошибся, так что я совершу выгодный обмен – жалкого предателя на умного шофера. И еще кое-что…_

Что ответил Роззи так никто и не узнал – входная дверь неожиданно распахнулась одновременно с золотистой вспышкой. Всю комнату затянуло мглой, когда она рассеялась, то у ног мистера Росси лежала металлическая фигурка из золота или чего-то позолоченного – обнаженная охотница пытается попасть из лука в изгибающуюся под невидимым ветром розу.

\- Куда все подевались, мистер Росс? – Джей Ти в попытках выпутаться из тяжелой бархатной портьеры, за которой он все это время находился для страховки, наступил на шнур и был пойман им и стреножен как бычок ковбойским лассо, поэтому возможный ответ с объяснениями мистера Росса-Росси был тут же заглушен громким падением его будущего шофера…


	8. Фантом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дракон будто услышал его мысли – аккуратно сложил крылья и осторожно спикировал… прямо на «Колесницу». Тристан зажмурился и попытался зажать уши, чтобы не видеть и не слышать то, как будет разрушена великолепная машина.

\- Вот и одной проблемой стало меньше, твою шишку на лбу я считаю легким сопутствующим ущербом, Джей Ти.

\- Но все равно я не понимаю, мистер Росс…

\- Джей Ти, ты пока мой шофер, а я не люблю болтливых работников. Ты еще все узнаешь, поверь, а сейчас у тебя ответственное задание - прикрепить эту фигурку на «Колесницу». Ты же справишься, мне ведь не придется жалеть о своем решении?

\- Конечно, босс, извините… мистер Росс. Я все сделаю в лучшем виде. Но…

\- О Роззи и Диане - ни слова, всех любопытных отсылай ко мне в офис – я сам с ними разберусь, я должен быть абсолютно уверен, что больше никто не замешан в эту аферу!

\- Будет сделано, мистер Росс.

Тристан - к сокращению Джей Ти он еще не успел привыкнуть – потер шишку на лбу, глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в бассейн с вышки, и шагнул в полумрак гаража, судорожно сжимая фигурку охотницы. В гараже, закрытом на множество тяжелых засовов и хитроумных замков, которые мистер Росс только что сам открыл, доверив Тристану лишь новую деталь для машины, кроме «бентли», пресловутой «Колесницы» этих скачек, судя по сложности замков и высоте дверного пролета, должна была стоять еще парочка машин попроще - на каждый день, как говорится.

Но убедиться в этом ему так и не удалось. Не успел он включить свет, как почувствовал странно-знакомый запах. Металла, кожи и чего-то неуловимо горько-терпкого, от чего пересохло во рту. От него голова закружилась сначала как на карусели в детстве, а потом перед глазами все завертелось, как при убыстренной перемотке фильма. Последнее, что Джей Ти услышал, был легкий металлический стук – фигурка выпала из его ослабевшей хватки и легко распалась на две составляющие.

Дракон парил над ним, расправив прозрачные радужные крылья, ослепительно сверкая золотой чешуей.

Дракон? Серьезно? Настоящий крылатый дракон?

Он что – ударился головой о цементный пол гаража и теперь галлюцинирует? Он, Тристан или уже Джей Ти, – сейчас это не самое важное – мало того, что сдал свою сестру в обмен на работу с чудо-машиной ее хозяину-фокуснику, который его загипнотизировал и заставил поверить, что неугодных людей мановением руки можно превращать в детали для своей любимой машины, а не оставлять с дыркой во лбу, как при обычных мафиозных разборках, так теперь он еще смотрит на золотого дракона! Таращится как пятилетка в цирке шапито! А тем временем дракон, наверное, собирается его испепелить!

Дракон будто услышал его мысли – аккуратно сложил крылья и осторожно спикировал… прямо на «Колесницу». Тристан зажмурился и попытался зажать уши, чтобы не видеть и не слышать то, как будет разрушена великолепная машина. Но не услышал ни скрежета металла, ни лязга когтей или зубов. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что на капоте машины появилось украшение в виде охотницы с розой.

И уже не было никакого дракона, только что-то ярко блестело в дальнем углу. Когда Тристан, забыв об ушибах и прочих потрясениях дня, нагнулся чтобы разглядеть неожиданный источник света поближе, то понял, что так светится сама по себе тонкая треугольная пластинка со скругленными краями. Будто сделанная из настоящего золота.   
Драконья чешуйка!


	9. Запретная дверь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И если теперь у меня есть сила, то я хочу внушать страх и трепет. Мне все равно, как долго это продлится – мне нужно видеть, как самые гордые и сильные попираются моими ногами и униженно ползают у подножия моего трона, вымаливая хоть каплю снисхождения…

**2.9. Запретная дверь**

 

_\- Ты все еще ждешь каких-то объяснений? Серьезно? Ты все еще ничего не понял? Нет, я понял - ты хочешь моих извинений? Ты их не получишь, мне не жаль тебя, и никогда не было, чтобы ты себе не придумывал. Ты жалок в своей попытке сделать широкий жест – ты даже не понимаешь… Ты просто не задумываясь это делал со мной, походя унижая своей щедростью. Тебя никто не просил мне помогать. Это ты замаливал какие-то свои грехи – грязные, отвратительные – ведь еще зачем тебе было все это нужно? Из каких соображений? Любовь? Дружба? Верность? Это все глупая шелуха и фантики для бедных и бессильных людишек. Только страх и сила правят этим миром._

_И если теперь у меня есть сила, то я хочу внушать страх и трепет. Мне все равно, как долго это продлится – мне нужно видеть, как самые гордые и сильные попираются моими ногами и униженно ползают у подножия моего трона, вымаливая хоть каплю снисхождения… А ты не только досконально знаешь все мои слабости, ты все помнишь и никогда не забудешь, я тебе не верю, что бы ты ни говорил! Если бы ты хоть на миг забыл о своих принципах, струсил, совершил подлость или предательство, то я бы тебя презирал, но ты был бы жив, и для ненависти и показательной казни завтра утром мне пришлось бы найти еще какую-то другую кандидатуру. Но этого не случилось._

_Завтра все узнают, что у меня нет сердца – публичная казнь человека, спасшего мне жизнь и посадившего меня на свой трон, убедительно это подтверждает._

_И мне никогда больше не нужно будет смотреть в твои глаза королевского цвета – теперь королевским будет мой. Васильковый вместо орехово-зеленого. Ты говоришь - во всем виновато колдовское зелье и завтра вечером я ужаснусь всем своим поступкам, но будет поздно!_

_Черт возьми! Я тебе завидую – вот что значит – королевская порода! Даже с лицом, разбитым в сырое мясо, переломанными пальцами и почти без сознания, ты не прекращаешь учить меня._

_Ты же великий и мудрый правитель! Отвечаешь всегда за все и за всех! Ты прощал мне то, что никому другому не сошло бы с рук. Ты меня жалел, упиваясь своей бесконечной добротой. Ты в самом страшном сне не мог помыслить, к чему все это все приведет, ты, находясь в своей башне из слоновой кости, не смог бы себе представить, что за подлую и коварную змею ты выкормил у себя на груди, даже если бы тебе описали все в письме на десяти листах пергамента! Ты же веришь в то, что всем и всегда нужно давать шанс. Мне это было не нужно! Но ты не слушал, ты сделал меня соправителем, а теперь станешь козлом отпущения! Такова цена, названная Посредником, но ты мне должен еще кое-что… Иначе все это будет зря. Что это? Ты смеешься надо мной? Ты знаешь, что попросил Посредник? А ты не такая размазня, как я всегда считал, но тем хуже для тебя – я ненавижу, когда мне сопротивляются! Лучше сам расскажи этот секрет – пока еще не поздно, пока поленница, сложенная из сухих дров, не достигла третьего яруса ратуши. Мы же будем жечь тебя как зловредного колдуна и изменника. Без надежды на помилование и спасение! Отвечай, как попасть в Драконью пещеру, или я вздерну тебя на дыбу! Очнись, черт тебя возьми, или я призову некроманта!  
_


	10. 2.10. Снег: Burn my shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теперь это был не металлический треугольник размером с детскую ладошку, больше напоминающий безделушку из лавки диковинок, а настоящий, сверкающий золотом, массивный щит для взрослого мужчины.

**2.10. Снег: Burn my shadow**

Сырость и обжигающий холод, будто проникающий в кости – вот, чем встретило Тристана хмурое зимнее утро. Февраль никогда не баловал теплом эти места, но в гараже даже летом было прохладно, а он заснул на старом брезенте в канун дня Святого Валентина – не только любимого дня мелких торговцев и незамужних девчонок, но и начала самой сырой недели зимы в их краях. Ноги и руки задеревенели, но в голове была полная ясность. Он приподнялся на локте, и снова увидел ее! Чешуйка дракона не только никуда не пропала - она стала больше и, видимо, заменила ему подушку этой ночью и не дала окоченеть на цементном полу. 

Теперь это был не металлический треугольник размером с детскую ладошку, больше напоминающий безделушку из лавки диковинок, а настоящий, сверкающий золотом, массивный щит для взрослого мужчины. 

Тристан чувствовал себя странно – он помнил, что он теперь Джей Ти, но еще он ощущал нечто новое: странное чувство, как будто ты точно знаешь, что во сне ты узнал что-то важное и вдруг забыл, но вот-вот вспомнишь. 

Луч солнца опасливо проскользнул через маленькое окошко вентиляции и ярко вспыхнул на зеркально отполированном металле – Тристан в этот миг осознал, что он не просто Джей Ти, он еще кто-то. И этот кто-то явно не человек.

Его будто кто-то переместил в чащу леса с вековыми деревьями – узловатые корни кровожадно тянулись к его ногам, ветки вверху сплелись в практически светонепроницаемый шатер, со всех сторон доносились разные запахи. И эти запахи были настолько сильными, что голова кружилась, а глаза слезились. Будто его кружили на невидимой карусели в чаду и дыму последнего дня ярмарки.

Откуда не возьмись, прямо над головой появилась черная птица с красными глазами. Она решительно направилась прямо к его лицу – Тристан попытался отпрянуть и тут же с ужасом осознал, что вместо рук у него – когтистые серые лапы! Он волк, оборотень, вер! Тем временем – пока он приходил в себя от адреналинового всплеска - на месте птицы появилась человеческая фигура – невысокий лысый мужчина в красном плаще и мотком красной нити в руке. На его лице появилась брезгливая ухмылка, и он сделал какой-то непонятный знак свободной рукой, но ничего не произошло. Безжизненные как зимний лед глаза зловеще сверкнули, и незнакомец в плаще отступил на несколько шагов назад – набросить на Тристана веревочную петлю, как оказалось, но и здесь незнакомец потерпел неудачу. Его лицо исказилось, и он схватил себя за шею – будто пытаясь что-то с нее сорвать, но яркая вспышка не только осветила все вокруг, но и подожгла его плащ, а вер почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое и широкое легло на его загривок и плавно сомкнулось на горле…

И Тристан или уже Джей Ти, или просто вер, очнулся снова на цементном полу гаража. Щита не было, зато на шее была цепочка. Широкая. Золотая. И без застежки. Вся испещренная какими-то странными знаками. Это он потом увидел, когда дошел до зеркала. Но это было не самое странное. Когда он вышел на улицу, то не узнал ее – вместо серого неба над грязными проталинами его встретили цветущие деревья на фоне ярко-голубого и безоблачного неба. И это была цветущая сакура, которой никогда у них не было! Он вдохнул пьянящий цветочный запах и пошел дальше – искать мистера Росса.


	11. Тайна: третий брат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Зачем наживать врагов, если можно завести друзей? Вы же деловой человек, мистер Росси, не правда ли? Или мои источники ввели меня в заблуждения?
> 
> Ответа на этот вопрос с подвохом не последовало - Джей Ти как раз вошел в дом, чтобы поговорить с мистером Росси по поводу всех этих странных событий, и его приход прервал этот странный разговор с незнакомцем, который при виде нового лица тут же замолчал.

\- Зачем наживать врагов, если можно завести друзей? Вы же деловой человек, мистер Росси, не правда ли? Или мои источники ввели меня в заблуждения?

Ответа на этот вопрос с подвохом не последовало - Джей Ти как раз вошел в дом, чтобы поговорить с мистером Росси по поводу всех этих странных событий, и его приход прервал этот странный разговор с незнакомцем, который при виде нового лица тут же замолчал. И надел зачем-то черные очки. Он вообще весь был совсем черным. Как директор похоронного бюро. Или образец его клиентуры. В натуральную величину. Мертвенная бледность видимой части лица переходила в неприятную восковую желтизну под скулами. Все остальное скрывала черная кожа, только шляпа была фетровая, но тоже совсем черная. Сходство с гробовщиком у незнакомца усиливалось еще благодаря массивной печатке с мертвой головой на среднем пальце левой руки – древние египтяне там носили обручальные кольца, так как по их верованиям именно через этот палец проходила «вена любви», идущая прямо от сердца. Но от черненого серебристого металла мертвой головы на пальце руки, затянутой в черный лак кожаной перчатки, веяло мороком и смертью. Джей Ти даже на мгновение показалось, что он увидел какие-то знаки, будто выжженные на коже. И даже успел на мгновение удивиться бессмысленности этого варварства, но тут же наваждение исчезло, как воды отлива на море. И уже ничего сверхъестественного в этом человеке не осталось – просто еще один престарелый поклонник одежды из черной кожи и «авиаторов» на пол-лица. На мгновение даже показалось, что это не человек, а искусно сделанная кукла, манекен-страшилка для Хэллоуина. Но при виде Джей Ти незнакомец странно оживился и зашелся в хриплом кашле, который, вероятно, должен был выглядеть как сдержанный смех.

\- На ловца и зверь бежит! Так вот ты какой, Морган Бастард или правильнее – Сокровище Дракона… Торопись, твои братья скоро будут здесь, и тебе пора сделать выбор. Ты мне нравишься, но жизнь твоя от этого твоя не удлинится, к всеобщему сожалению. Пока ты жив и здоров, у веров не будет спокойной жизни. Вэл, можешь не прожигать меня взглядом – я так понимаю, парнишка вообще не в курсе, что здесь происходит и что его ждет в самом ближайшем будущем благодаря этой золотой штуковине на шее…

Джей Ти неосознанным движением коснулся своей цепочки: та будто ожила и ощутимо напряглась от прикосновения пальцев как кобра перед броском… А что бы произошло дальше, так никто и не узнал – мистер Росси сделал неуловимое движение, и цепочка исчезла с шеи Джей Ти, а на левом запястье мистера Росси появилось причудливое украшение: то ли четки-розарий из искусно сделанных золотых бусин - сплетенных в клубки то ли змей, то ли драконов, то ли языческий наруч-оберег с искусно выкованной оскаленной волчьей мордой, а на месте незнакомца в черном остались лишь очки, а сам он будто испарился или волшебным образом растворился в воздухе.  
Джей Ти попытался что-то сказать, но не успел – мистер Росси снова поднял левую руку, и золотистый вихрь завертелся безумным волчком перед глазами, а потом все померкло, и он услышал шорох крыльев, и его ноги тут же потеряли опору, а руки ощутили зазубренные края чешуек – он вдруг очутился на спине дракона, который уверенно набирал высоту и, видимо, летел со своим Сокровищем в более безопасное место.


	12. Игра Дракона: Теория хаоса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Так вот почему все за мной гоняются без перерыва? Я теперь, как тот малюсенький винтик, без которого главные часы не заведутся, и не будут бить куранты на ратуше?
> 
> \- Сравнение довольно странное, но в принципе верное, Джей или все же лучше – Тристан?

\- Так вот почему все за мной гоняются без перерыва? Я теперь, как тот малюсенький винтик, без которого главные часы не заведутся, и не будут бить куранты на ратуше?

\- Сравнение довольно странное, но в принципе верное, Джей или все же лучше – Тристан?

\- Не меняйте тему, мистер Росси или лучше – даже не знаю, как лучше? Мистер Дракон? Хозяин? Мой повелитель?

\- Джей, успокойся и остынь. Я тебе все объясню. Пусть остается - мистер Росси. А пока…

\- Лучше вам поторопиться с объяснениями и перестать считать меня пешкой или разменной монетой! Мне надоели эти отговорки и успокаивающие разговоры! Я не понимаю, что происходит и, зачем все это мне нужно! Я сыт всем эти по горло!

\- Джей Ти, все, что ты услышал о том, что ты мое Сокровище – правда, но не вся…

\- А все рассказать ты не можешь, так как это слишком сложно, и нет времени для долгих рассказов! Или я неправильно догадываюсь?

\- Я не буду углубляться, но суть нашей проблемы такова – я ничего не могу сделать без твоего желания, а твоя помощь должна быть добровольной, поэтому ты или должен мне просто довериться или оставить все, как есть. Все – то есть уже завтра утром мы вернемся на Архипелаг. И ты будешь безродным сиротой, а я Драконом, постепенно угасающим в людском обличье на радость Белым Близнецам, братьям Морганам и Наблюдателям.

\- Что еще за Наблюдатели?

\- Неважно, ты все равно все забудешь, когда мы вернемся – у всех пропадают воспоминания при повторном возвращении, кроме Драконов.

\- То есть, если кратко, ты хочешь сыграть со мной в игру без правил, в которой ставка – моя жизнь?

\- Джей, у нас очень мало времени, но я охотно расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь…

\- То есть красивую сказочку для несмышленышей? Подготовленную заранее легенду?

\- Святые крылья! Я и забыл, как быстро действует драконье золото!

\- Так я услышу ответ на вопрос, зачем все это мне? Может, я совсем не против - жить в одиночку в Поселении и продавать ягоды Драконьего дерева глупым горожанам?

\- Джей Ти, ты не просто третий из братьев Морган, ты Истинный Наследник, а Белые Близнецы - это самозванцы…

\- И что с того? Мне это совсем неинтересно. Точнее, я не думаю, что от меня будет толк…

\- Джей, а вдобавок к этому – ты мое Сокровище и залог того, что драконы вернутся – на погибель пиратам и их прихвостням.

\- То есть ты должен меня охранять? Беречь и лелеять? А за это я всю жизнь буду под твоей охраной в золотой клетке или глубокой пещере? Для надежности. И чем это отличается от моей нынешней жизни? Нищий сирота или пожизненный пленник – что выбрать? Вот в чем вопрос.

\- Джей, ты должен сам решить, что ты выбираешь – неопределенное будущее и союз с драконами или определенные серые будни, где за твою голову назначена награда.

\- Награда?

\- Ты угроза и для пиратов, и для Белых Близнецов, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что они всегда делают со своими врагами или противниками. Не оставляют ни единого шанса. Не дают выбора. Просто забирают то, что хотят. А ты можешь все это прекратить.

\- Вот как все повернулось теперь! Я теперь потенциальный спаситель веров и драконов!

\- Нет, ты скорее тот камешек, который создаст новый поворот в старой игре.

\- То есть, разрушения, из которых еще непонятно что получится?

\- Нет, это будет новый уровень игры - теория хаоса в действии.


	13. 2.13. Атлас драконов: La grande bellezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Так раньше были разные драконы, а теперь вернутся только золотые? Или ты сам все еще не очень уверен в успешном результате нашего взаимодействия?
> 
> Если бы Джей Ти смог более внимательно посмотреть на этот разговор со стороны, то заметил бы, как легкая тень промелькнула на лице «мистера Росси»: на миг из-под облика усталого земного Дока со всей силой проступила драконья суть. Она была очевидна для любого, кто хоть раз видел драконов ранее – точно так же, как талантливый скульптор в бесформенной глыбе мрамора всегда видит свое творение.

\- Так раньше были разные драконы, а теперь вернутся только золотые? Или ты сам все еще не очень уверен в успешном результате нашего взаимодействия?

Если бы Джей Ти смог более внимательно посмотреть на этот разговор со стороны, то заметил бы, как легкая тень промелькнула на лице «мистера Росси»: на миг из-под облика усталого земного Дока со всей силой проступила драконья суть. Она была очевидна для любого, кто хоть раз видел драконов ранее – точно так же, как талантливый скульптор в бесформенной глыбе мрамора всегда видит свое творение. 

Джей Ти моргнул, пытаясь убедиться – правда ли, что он только что видел дракона, сложившего крылья, в золотистом свечении, не скрывающем ни зазубренных чешуек на хребте, ни хвоста, свернувшегося сверкающими змеиными кольцами. 

И вот наваждение развеялось - перед глазами закружился калейдоскоп: всевозможные драконы дышали огнем и взлетали, рычали и сражались друг с другом за свои территории, строили замки и башни, исцеляли раны и превращались в людей и не только их… Но вот огромная тень разлилась чернилами по разноцветью драконьих земель: на горизонте появились корабли пиратов – под черными флагами и черными парусами, будто только вытащенными из пепелищ, что когда-то были непокорными и цветущими городами. Джей Ти попытался зажмуриться и закрыть уши в ожидании взрывов и грохота сражения пиратов и драконов, но любопытство взяло верх – и он увидел, что тогда произошло.   
Это была не битва, не сражение, не торжество грубой силы и современного оружия над устаревшей магией. Это был какой-то морок, наваждение – тьма мгновенно и беззвучно просто поглотила драконов, всех, до кого дотянулась. Будто гигантская воронка утянула их всех – до кого дотянулась тень - в огромную то ли огненную пещеру, то ли жерло вулкана. А тем временем пиратская армада разрослась и сменила черные флаги на золотые ленты с красной нитью – так делали все, кто работал на Посредников. И пираты сразу стали купцами и честными торговцами, потихоньку вытеснившими веров в Поселение. Раньше они жили не только там.

И перед глазами Джей Ти, онемевшего от лавины разношерстной и совершенно незнакомой раньше информации и впечатлений, лоскутное одеяло Архипелага вмиг сменилось знакомыми с детства местами – Поселение с высоты драконьего полета выглядело странно, но вполне узнаваемо. 

Вот и главный ориентир – Драконье дерево! И не одно! Но какие – цветущие, все покрытые огромными блекло-розовыми цветками с красной сердцевиной. Над ними роились Пунцовые пчелы и мелкие птицы с изумрудным опереньем и ярко-синими глазами – Драконьи стражи, которые, как утверждали легенды, издавна охраняли дерево во время цветения от любопытных глаз и чужих рук. Это был в буквальном смысле вопрос жизни и смерти. 

Если пчел будет мало или с цветками что-то случится, то шансов выжить у любого Драконьего дерева останется немного – никто не станет ухаживать три десятка лет за деревом, которое принесет новый урожай лишь тем, кто его дождется спустя еще три года. Когда ягоды вызревают, то все Деревья мгновенно покрывались почти непроницаемым панцирем из зазубренных колючек, надежно укрывающим свое ценное содержимое на их ветках, уносящихся на немыслимую высоту. Тогда рядом с Поселением был настоящий Драконий лес.

Снять часть капризного урожая могли только веры каждое полнолуние в течение трех лет. Три года после полного созревания ягоды оставались ценной и завидной добычей. Для всех. И тяжкой обузой для веров. Они были их заложниками. И постепенно лес стал хиреть: то Пунцовые пчелы заболели неведомой хворью и почти исчезли, то Драконьих стражей выловили алчные любители экзотических птиц, и в то время, которое Джей Ти помнил осознанно, от всего величественного леса остались лишь былые воспоминания и единственное Драконье Дерево, скрывающее вход в пещеру – убежище единственного выжившего Золотого дракона.


	14. 2.14. Золотоискатель:  Тайные болота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Теперь ты понимаешь, Джей Ти, почему ты такое Сокровище?
> 
> \- Для Дракона?
> 
> \- И для пиратов, и для веров – для всех, кому нужно Драконье дерево и драконья магия.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, Джей Ти, почему ты такое Сокровище?

\- Для Дракона?

\- И для пиратов, и для веров – для всех, кому нужно Драконье дерево и драконья магия.

\- Ваши драконьи загадки сбивают меня с толку – что еще за Драконья магия? И зачем она нужна кому-то, кроме уцелевших драконов?

\- Все давно сплелось в такой неразрывный клубок, что ты теперь живой ответ на горячие молитвы всех трех заинтересованных сторон. Только есть одна тонкость…

\- Мне другое интересно, зачем ты тратишь время на эти истории из прошлого? Ведь еще час назад ты сказал, что какие-то объяснения всего происходящего – роскошь по нынешним временам.

\- Ты прав, но иначе не получается. Я должен тебе все рассказать, чтобы ты сам решил, что будет дальше… Я не могу тебя заставить или попросить, в отличие от веров и пиратов, поэтому, как только Белые близнецы и Голландец с Капитаном доберутся до тебя, мне придется или забрать тебя, если ты захочешь, или оставить наедине с Магнусом и Региной или братишками Морганами.

\- Иначе говоря, у меня выбор такой: или рискнуть и узнать, на что способен настоящий дракон, который получит от меня порцию магической силы, или надеяться на добрую волю тех, кто ценит только свою шкуру. Даже не знаю. А еще какого-то варианта нет?

\- Есть. Ничего не делать. Никому не верить. И просто ждать, пока твою судьбу решит более сильный из заинтересованных сторон.

\- Ты издеваешься? Это проверка такая? Я другое хотел понять: что случилось с этой пещерой или воронкой, куда пропали все драконы, и, конечно, как ты смог избежать такой участи?

\- А вот это правильный вопрос, но ответить на него кратко я не смогу. Только уточню – все исчезнувшие драконы очутились не в пещере, они здесь, в Тайных болотах. Они прямо у нас под ногами – как мухи в янтаре, скованные магическим сном. А меня спас Драконий Лес – я как раз первый раз превратился. Но это очень долгая история.

\- А что это за такие болота, о которых никто ничего не знает и никто никогда не видел? Что за неведомая магия держит до сих пор все это в секрете?

\- Они появляются раз в сто лет. Но есть такая легенда, что если Дракон найдет свое Сокровище и придет с ним к Драконьему дереву, то все его собратья сбросят волшебные оковы и заклятье спадет раньше, чем пройдет сто лет.

\- А что станет со мной? Я стану Спасителем Драконов? Или превращусь в медальон на твоей чешуйчатой шее?

\- Я не знаю, в легенде об этом нет ничего определенного, кроме того, что это обязательно должен быть твой добровольный выбор. Или ничего не выйдет.

\- А наши пираты об этом знают? Близнецы что-то подозревают, но не уверены, поэтому будут выжидать, дожидаясь удобного случая.

\- Думаю, что нет, но у них есть компас Морганов, и они очень скоро будут здесь. И, можешь мне поверить, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ни для кого из нас.

\- И что я должен делать, если я приму твое предложение или приглашение?

\- Ты ничего не должен делать. Просто закрой глаза и представь всех драконов, которых ты только что видел…


	15. Сказки из тьмы: Оружейник императора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Все не так просто. Они проснутся не все, и те, кто проснется, попадут не именно сюда.
> 
> – А в какое-то специальное место? Что-то вроде заповедника драконов? Очередное заколдованное место?
> 
> – Нет, они попадут в это место, только в другое время. Время, которое для нас уже прошло.
> 
> \- То есть я все изменю – весь существующий расклад, правильно?
> 
> \- Что-то в этом духе. Ты полукровка, и никто точно не знает, на что ты вообще способен. Но в любом случае, пиратам это не понравится. Ты вообще-то должен был погибнуть еще в младенчестве.

2.15. Сказки из тьмы: Оружейник императора

 

– Допустим, я так и сделаю. И что будет потом? Куда они все сразу денутся? Их же там, наверное, видимо-невидимо. И все они злые и голодные. Или я неправ?

– Все не так просто. Они проснутся не все, и те, кто проснется, попадут не именно сюда.

– А в какое-то специальное место? Что-то вроде заповедника драконов? Очередное заколдованное место?

– Нет, они попадут в это место, только в другое время. Время, которое для нас уже прошло.

\- То есть я все изменю – весь существующий расклад, правильно?

\- Что-то в этом духе. Ты полукровка, и никто точно не знает, на что ты вообще способен. Но в любом случае, пиратам это не понравится. Ты вообще-то должен был погибнуть еще в младенчестве.

\- Ладно, я все понял, только одно меня смущает, почему я должен тебе верить? С какой стати я стану тебе доверять? Вдруг ты на самом деле не тот, кем кажешься. Как докажешь, что ты - это ты, а не очередная иллюзия? Да, я услышал твое объяснение, что я Драконье Сокровище, но у меня кое-что не сходится …  
\- Что, Джей Ти, у тебя не сходится?

Джей Ти не успел ничего сказать в ответ - в воздухе сильно запахло озоном и почему-то гарью, а с Доком в тоже мгновение произошла какая-то странная, если не сказать - отвратительная – метаморфоза: черты привлекательного лица и четкого профиля будто смяла невидимая рука, а потом на них плеснули магической кислотой – человеческий облик слез кусками кожи и обнажил чешуйчатую морду, оскаленную зубастую пасть, бугрящиеся канатами мышцы и … сверкающие металлом крылья и лапы, высекающие искры от трения о камни загнутых и ослепительно сверкающих когтей. Перед ним был дракон. Но какой-то неправильный. Не его Дракон. Не Дженсен. Не Док.

«Не-Дженсен» широко зевнул и потянулся, разворачивая крылья и выпуская когти – было очевидно, что длительное пребывание в человеческой оболочке было ему в тягость. 

\- А ты чертов умник, как меня и предупреждали. Интересно, как ты догадался, что я не твой Дракон?

\- А с чего мне это говорить непонятно кому? Лучше я представлю сейчас Дженсена и…

\- Ты смешной и забавный, щеночек в человечьей шкуре! Джей Ти, если бы все было так просто, я бы не стал тратить ни минуты времени на эти утомительные разговоры. Мое дело – боевая магия, а не болтовня. Но ты, конечно, мне уже не веришь.

\- Зачем ты обманул меня и где Док?

\- Я мастер иллюзий, но ты в этом уже убедился, а когда-то давно меня называли Оружейником Императора.

\- Оружейник? Это прозвище такое или твое ремесло? Зачем драконам оружие? Они, как мне рассказывали в детстве, сами могли разрушить все, что угодно. Или твой Император – совсем не дракон?

\- Слишком много вопросов для мальчишки-недопеска. Когда все закончится, я потребую от «Реда» два корабля в награду за то, что я тебя еще не изрубил для собачьей похлебки.

\- Так у посредников есть Император? И кто же он? Случайно не сам «Ред»?

\- Заткнись, вовкулак несчастный, если бы ты согласился на то, что я тебя предлагал, то мог бы еще на что-то надеяться, но теперь здесь с минуты на минуту будут братья Морганы и Близнецы – не завидую я твоей жалкой участи. А пока мы поиграем в догонялки

\- Ты не умеешь читать мысли, вот как я догадался, что ты не мой Дракон!

«Оружейник» скрестил лапы на груди и агрессивно оскалился, приготовившись к прыжку, но дальше все пошло не по плану. Не по его плану.


	16. The Limits of Control: Dragon Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Повсюду громоздились поваленные деревья, вывернутые валуны и куски то ли чешуи, то ли еще каких-то частей драконьей анатомии. Все вокруг было покрыто копотью от драконьего огня. А сами противники, будто магическим образом сплелись в гигантский клубок – толстый золотой шнур обвили металлическим – потоньше, а оскаленные зубастые пасти напоминали устрашающие застежки для великанского браслета.

… Когда развеялся дым, то Джей Ти, еще слегка оглохший и ослепший от феерической битвы двух драконов, попытался рассмотреть победителя. Сделать это было непросто.

Повсюду громоздились поваленные деревья, вывернутые валуны и куски то ли чешуи, то ли еще каких-то частей драконьей анатомии. Все вокруг было покрыто копотью от драконьего огня. А сами противники, будто магическим образом сплелись в гигантский клубок – толстый золотой шнур обвили металлическим – потоньше, а оскаленные зубастые пасти напоминали устрашающие застежки для великанского браслета. 

Джей Ти мгновение помедлил, а потом глубоко вздохнул и мысленно обратился к Доку, своему Дракону:

\- Ты жив, Дженсен? Что мне делать теперь?

И сразу же услышал слабый ответ, но, несомненно, от Дженсена – Золотого Дракона:

\- Подумай обо мне, Джей Ти – только обо мне в человеческом облике. У тебя все получится.

Джей Ти сразу же остановился и закрыл глаза, представив Дженсена так, как он увидел его впервые – в облике таинственного Дока. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом вдруг пошел дождь – настоящий ливень. Джей Ти сразу же промок насквозь, но по-прежнему стоял на месте и боялся пошевелиться. Точнее – он настолько сосредоточился на самой первой встрече с Доком, вспоминая все до мельчайших подробностей, что даже не заметил, как ледяная капель прекратилась, а поле битвы изменилось до неузнаваемости. 

\- Джей Ти, открой глаза, открой глаза, все закончилось.

Джей Ти осторожно и с опаской открыл глаза, хотя голос, безусловно, принадлежал Доку. Вокруг не было ни драконьего леса, никаких признаков «оружейника», да и Дока тоже не было видно. Но все равно это новое место было неуловимо знакомым – то ли из сна, то ли из предыдущих перемещений. Джей Ти теперь стоял на вершине горы, а за спиной у него был вход в пещеру. Драконью пещеру. Если судить по устрашающим рисункам на скалах и валунах вокруг. 

\- Не бойся, заходи внутрь. Я тебя жду. 

\- Док, сначала скажи, как это все произошло? Как «оружейник» смог настолько убедительно притвориться тобой? Откуда я узнаю, что ты сейчас - это действительно Док и мой Золотой Дракон, а не очередная искусная иллюзия?

\- Джей Ти, это невозможно сейчас – магия «оружейника» оказалась более разрушительной, чем я предполагал. Ты меня не сможешь увидеть – только услышать, а я могу тебя только видеть и поэтому говорить с тобой. Повернись осторожно – смотри под ноги, чтобы не соскользнуть в пропасть - и ты сразу же увидишь меня, точнее то, что от меня сейчас осталось после сражения.

Джей Ти начал выполнять приказ, и стало понятно, что пока шел дождь, он вернулся в состояние вера – перед глазами у него были волчьи лапы с еще не высохшей шерстью, разъезжающиеся на скользких камнях. Но такой облик давал свое преимущество – он сел на задние лапы и принюхался, напряженно вглядываясь в пещеру. И заметил лишь легкое желтоватое мерцание в кромешной тьме, которая не давала ничего разглядеть дальше, чем на пару шагов от входа. Но давняя волчья неприязнь к открытому огню удержала его от входа в пещеру.

\- Ты смотришь в правильном направлении. Это не огоньки – это мои глаза, глаза дракона. Когда ты почти подойдешь к тому месту скалы, где я замурован, ты должен будешь посмотреть прямо в зрачки глаз, ты примешь человеческий облик и сможешь видеть моими глазами…


	17. Королевская битва: Чонар Алтын

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «НАСТОЯЩАЯ СЕНСАЦИЯ: ДРАКОНЫ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ!!! – эксклюзивный репортаж с места событий»  
> • Если бы кто-то еще вчера сказал мне, что это все в реальности, а не на огромном экране аймакса, я бы посоветовала пить не такие крепкие напитки или не смешивать траву с кокаином, но так уж случилось, что я, вегетарианка и трезвенница, вчера на самом деле видела дракона. Он был размером с десятиэтажный дом, его чешуя сверкала золотом в лучах заката, прекрасно оттеняющего блестящие и прозрачные крылья. Когда он меня заметил, то от его легкого вздоха не вылетело пламя – только перевернулась уродливая скульптура перед главным банком города, а со всех деревьев вокруг облетели листья. Бежать было поздно, да и незачем - как оказалось в то же мгновение, дракон читал мысли и посылал свои: «Расскажи всем, что драконы возвращаются!». А потом он взмыл вверх и растворился в воздухе. Ждите новостей!  
> • Примечания редакции ежедневной газеты «Любопытный сосед»: Мнение автора материала может не совпадать с точкой зрения редакции. Следите за обновлениями на нашем сайте!

2\. Эпилог   
Королевская битва: Чонар Алтын

«НАСТОЯЩАЯ СЕНСАЦИЯ: ДРАКОНЫ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ!!! – эксклюзивный репортаж с места событий»  
• Если бы кто-то еще вчера сказал мне, что это все в реальности, а не на огромном экране аймакса, я бы посоветовала пить не такие крепкие напитки или не смешивать траву с кокаином, но так уж случилось, что я, вегетарианка и трезвенница, вчера на самом деле видела дракона. Он был размером с десятиэтажный дом, его чешуя сверкала золотом в лучах заката, прекрасно оттеняющего блестящие и прозрачные крылья. Когда он меня заметил, то от его легкого вздоха не вылетело пламя – только перевернулась уродливая скульптура перед главным банком города, а со всех деревьев вокруг облетели листья. Бежать было поздно, да и незачем - как оказалось в то же мгновение, дракон читал мысли и посылал свои: «Расскажи всем, что драконы возвращаются!». А потом он взмыл вверх и растворился в воздухе. Ждите новостей!  
• Примечания редакции ежедневной газеты «Любопытный сосед»: Мнение автора материала может не совпадать с точкой зрения редакции. Следите за обновлениями на нашем сайте!

 

«КРОВАВАЯ БОЙНЯ: КТО КОГО?!»  
• Драконы в ГОРОДЕ! В нашем прекрасном, хоть и немного грязном (куда смотрят городские власти, кстати?), городе бесчинствуют чешуйчатые и крылатые твари! Они поливают огнем все вокруг, ничто не сможет устоять под их безжалостными ударами! Где армия? Или кто у нас теперь отвечает за безопасность мирных горожан? Эта кровавая игра, безусловно, на руку противнику теперешнего мэра. НО где же действующий мэр? Почему молчит и бездействует? Неужели потому, что празднование собственного юбилея дороже спокойствия и нормальной жизни многих тысяч его бывших избирателей? Еще утром эта была желтая сенсация, а вечером – это уже трагедия. Пока разрушен крупный торговый центр, под завалами которого, вероятно, есть люди – охранники и обслуживающий персонал, но владельцы здания воздерживаются от комментариев, а полиция просто полностью оцепила центр и отказывается от контактов с прессой.   
• Примечание: материал представлен собственным корреспондентом независимой городской газеты «Луч правды». Следите за анонсами на нашей странице в ФБ.

 

«ОНИ НАС НЕ ПОЩАДЯТ: ОТКРОВЕНИЯ ВЫЖИВШЕГО»  
• Все мы в детстве читали сказки, играли в игры – некоторые и сейчас мечтают оказаться в игре или сказке по-настоящему. Но наш собеседник Х., оказался в этой страшной сказке не по своей воле. Вечерняя прогулка по центру города всего за несколько секунд превратилась в огненный кошмар.   
• «- Сначала я подумал, что это какой-то салют, вы же знаете нашего мэра – за его загадочными идеями трудно уследить обычному человеку, но потом посмотрел вверх, присмотрелся и понял свою ошибку – это был огромный, огнедышащий дракон…  
• - Я не знаю, что он хотел. Я лично хотел скрыться куда-нибудь, провалиться сквозь землю, но как назло рядом были только освещенные витрины магазинов и бутиков…  
• - Вот я это и говорил полиции, а они теперь меня непонятно в чем обвиняют – и взлом, и проникновение, и кража. Да бросьте уже – все знают, что драконы не могут жить без золота. Это их криптонит. Ну, или как бензин для машины. Энергию они от него берут. Я тут ни при чем, я просто прятался – у меня вот – часы золотые и цепочка. Мои собственные. А меня теперь в краже обвиняют и пособничестве…  
• - Ну, да он был не один – с ним еще были драконы поменьше. Я их плохо разглядел – боялся лишний раз высунуться, особенно после того, как там еще волк появился. Тоже золотой, как и дракон…».  
• Примечание редакции «Криминальной хроники»: В интересах следствия настоящие данные очевидца не разглашаются. Следите за нашими спецвыпусками! Только у нас достоверная информация из надежных источников!

 

«МЕСТЬ ИЛИ ПРАВОСУДИЕ: РАССКАЗ С ТОЙ СТОРОНЫ ОГНЯ»  
• «Они давно к этому готовились – теперь мы пожинаем плоды нашей беззубой политики. Мы просто беззащитны и они могут диктовать нам условия – у нас нет выбора. Если не считать выбора между жизнью с драконами, которым мы платим дань, или смерть и разрушения от недовольных драконов».  
• «Они собираются разобраться с теми, кто их заточил во временную капсулу. Не спрашивайте, что это такое – это все, что я понял из мыслей драконов. Но их недругам не поздоровится».  
• «Да, они разговаривают мысленно и друг с другом, и с людьми. Если они в ближайшее время доберутся к ретрансляционной вышке, то дело будет плохо».  
• «Я не знаю, насколько гуманно взорвать город с людьми, где появились драконы, но, видимо иного выхода не будет, если мы с ними не договоримся, но и не захотим попасть в драконье рабство».  
• «Почему меня выпустили? Они хотят договориться. Им нужно золото из подвалов Главного банка, а лишних жертв они пока не хотят».  
• «Это не провокация – через 12 часов в центре каждого города, где есть золото в банке, появится дракон. А что будет дальше – подумайте. Я бы отдал золотые слитки и не проверял бы, насколько серьезны их намерения».  
• Примечание редакции электронной ежедневной газеты «Аноним: Мы знаем все!»: Авторская пунктуация и орфография анонимного источника сохранены, персональные и географические реалии скрыты в интересах безопасности очевидца.

«ТЕ, КТО УБИВАЮТ: ИЛИ МЫ, ИЛИ НАС!»  
• Сейчас всякие либералы пытаются спекулировать толерантностью и свободой. Какая к черту свобода, когда кровожадные твари готовы разрушить наш город?! Кто знает, сколько их здесь? Кто знает, где они еще начнут свои темные дела? Кто знает, сколько еще жертв и разрушений нас ждет впереди? Вдобавок участились сообщения о странных жертвах – нам всю последнюю неделю говорят о погибших от зубов неизвестных хищников. Главная странность в том, что все это происходит в тех же городах, где уже видели драконов ранее. Эксперты полагают, что возможно, это дикие огромные собаки или волки…Можно лишь предположить, какие еще жуткие сюрпризы нас могут поджидать уже сегодняшним вечером. Только представьте – в один непрекрасный момент со всех сторон вас атакуют стаи волков и огонь драконов сверху! Наше правительство может только беспрерывно придумывать все новые и новые аргументы для своей бездеятельности, для оправдания своего жалкого существования, но не может справиться с какими-то побочными эффектами чьих-то опытов или биологическим оружием неизвестного противника! Единственное, что сейчас понятно – нам всем грозит неминуемая смерть, если мы не уничтожим этих зверюг! Мы требуем от правительства немедленных и решительных мер!  
• (...) В кадре появляется оскаленная пасть золотого волка, на заднем плане вспышки огня.  
• Прямое включение нашего стримера было прервано по неизвестным причинам. Не переключайтесь!  
• (…) Черный экран взрывается огненными драконами.  
• Горячие новости! Диверсия на телебашне! Следите за всеми новостями через наш Интернет-канал!

 

«ВЕСКИЙ АРГУМЕНТ: ПОМОЩЬ ОТ НАБЛЮДАТЕЛЕЙ»  
• Как всем известно, после недолгой и кровопролитной битвы, закончившейся бесславно для наших властей, которые продемонстрировали в который раз свою совершенную бесполезность и устарелость методов управления, обычные граждане были вынуждены принять помощь Наблюдателей.  
• Кто такие Наблюдатели? Это так называемая «Третья сила» - галактические посредники между обычной жизнью и магией, которая так неожиданно и опустошительная вторглась в наши города, которые уже никогда не станут прежними.  
• Какая помощь? Смотрите и слушайте завтра прямое включение Ассамблеи Безопасности. Следите за анонсами! Не пропустите, возможно, самый главный момент всей нашей жизни!

 

«НЕЙТРАЛИЗАЦИЯ: НОВЫЙ ПОРЯДОК»  
• Сейчас у нас времена «после нейтрализации», как любят говорить политики, а я рискну сказать о Новом Порядке. Мы живем по-новому. Мы уже не боимся выйти на улицу и не прячемся в бессильном страхе по укрытиям, мы даже можем шутить над недавними страхами – везде продают игрушки с драконами и волками, кто-то даже выпустил новый сорт конфет «Золотой дракон», кто-то назвал коктейль «Чонар Алтын»… С футболок и сумок, вывесок и витрин на вас смотрят оскаленные пасти и летящие в огненном вихре драконы – а мы ничего не боимся, мы вернулись к прежней жизни и изображения поверженных врагов нас не могут выбить из колеи. Они превратились в маскарадные костюмы, нестрашных чудовищ на Хэллоуин.   
• Мы заплатили за это сполна. Все знают, что для спасения наших городов, наших мирных жизней мы присоединились к Альянсу. И единственное условие, которое выдвинули Наблюдатели – мораторий на полеты в космос. Возможно, это даст нам новый толчок для улучшения нашей жизни здесь. Пока что журавлю освоения космоса приходится уступить место насущным проблемам и нуждам приземленной, в прямом смысле этого слова, синицы…  
• Не все прошло гладко, не все и сейчас радужно. У «нейтрализации» и Альянса с Наблюдателями есть противники. Их число невелико, но свобода слова дает возможность говорить им об этом, а недостаточно серьезная вовлеченность в обычные социальные связи – свободное время для активных занятий протестами. В любом случае, мы безусловно знаем, что неприкосновенность космоса – это достойная замена для стабильной земной жизни!  
• Примечание: Вся информация взята из официальных источников Альянса. По всем вопросам обращайтесь по круглосуточным многоканальным телефонам Информационной Службы Альянса. Предложения по улучшению работы представителей Альянса и запросы на работу рассматриваются еженедельно Комиссией Альянса. 

 

…Тристан вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Рядом никого не было, было совершенно темно, но измененное зрение дало непривычные возможности – он буквально видел все насквозь, даже в кромешной тьме.   
Он все пытался осознать то, что, если он правильно понял, будет потом, когда настанет время «королевской битвы» - он станет, как «Чонар алтын» и Сокровище Дракона в одном лице, той спичкой, от которой разгорится галактический пожар, в нем погреют руки Наблюдатели и пираты… Но у «Тристана- с -вторым зрением» это плохо получалось – он одновременно смотрел «глазами дракона» и анализировал, анализировал…   
Почему на пиратов не подействует Нейтрализация, то есть «выборочное стирание памяти», и откуда ему об этом было известно - Тристан не смог бы объяснить словами, все это было на уровне чутья, как поломанная нога отчаянно ноет к дождю. Но сейчас на кону стоял более серьезный выбор, чем защита от непогоды.   
«Взгляд дракона» проникал вглубь скалистой породы все глубже, но тщетно – выхода не было. Он был замурован – надежно и без вариантов, как жемчужина в раковине на океанском дне. Что ж - пришло время изменить точку зрения - до этого момента он смотрел только вперед, прямо перед собой, теперь очередь других сторон света: теперь он смотрел во все стороны, а потом просто лег на пол и стал смотреть вверх, осторожно изменяя угол обзора …

\- Наконец-то ты занялся делом. Сейчас ты увидишь Проход. У тебя есть шанс пройти через него, но ты должен сделать выбор. Земля с Наблюдателями и без драконов, веров и прочих существ вне закона или Королевская битва с непредсказуемым исходом. Не спрашивай, почему ты должен сделать этот выбор. Просто отдайся своей сущности и представь себе тот мир, где хочешь сейчас быть. У тебя немного времени. Выбирай!

Голос Золотого Дракона был слабым, но узнаваемым, но Тристану от этого совершенно не становилось легче и проще. Теперь он пытался представить себя в мире без космоса и с магией вне закона. Что он там будет делать? Кем станет и останется ли в живых? Почему-то не верилось в великодушие Наблюдателей, для которых Сокровище Дракона было призом, в погоне за которым все средства хороши.  
Может, все дело в его способностях соединять миры или как это правильно назвать? Вдруг он, действительно, не бастард с родственниками-пиратами, а невиданный межгалактический медиум, изменяющий баланс и вызывающий сдвиги времени и пространства?  
Черт, Тристан, ради всех Стихий, если ты не поторопишься, то до тебя доберутся все твои родичи с Наблюдателями на хвосте, и тогда выбора не будет - только Битва. 

-Но ты же не знаешь, что такое Королевская битва. Никто этого толком не знает, поэтому я не знаю, как тебе выбирать. Но в общих чертах – во время Битвы вся магия вырвется наружу. Откроются все источники, чем это закончится – не знает никто, скорее всего – страшными разрушениями и множеством смертей. Закончится она только тогда, когда исчерпаются все источники магической энергии. Время начнет новый отсчет, а что будет с нами, узнают только выжившие.   
У тебя для раздумий четверть часа. Скоро ты прямо перед собой увидишь горящую точку – Проход. И ты должен решить, кто ты – человек или Чонар Алтын – Сокровище Дракона – Золотой волк, после этого история пойдет по новому пути. Но помни, Наблюдатели – это машины, им ненавистно все живое – будь то магия, будь то обычные люди, им нужны только исполнители для поддержки их Нового Порядка. Больше я ничего не знаю. Выбор за тобой!

Тристан попытался представить, что он будет делать, если Наблюдатели его пощадят – оставят для опытов, или как обезьяну в зоопарке, как символ своего благородства, или как заложника… список вариантов может быть очень длинным, но мало пригодным для долгой и радостной жизни.  
А что он потеряет, если станет тем, кого легенды веров называют Чонар Алтын – Золотой волк? Если он будет сражаться со всеми разномастными подонками, которые хотят забрать не только его жизнь, но походя разрушить весь мир только для своих неизвестных целей и только по одной причине – у них есть для этого возможность и силы!  
Нет, он не пойдет на такой компромисс!  
Лучше погибнуть в бою, чем добровольно пойти на бойню.  
И тут одновременно с появлением огненной, все увеличивающейся точки Прохода, Тристан почувствовал, что с ним начинаю происходить метаморфозы – верская сущность вырвалась из плена. Через мгновение из Драконьей скалы выйдет Чонар Алтын!

\- Удачи, Сокровище! 

(…)  
Солнце было скрыто дымом и гарью пожарищ так долго, что цветы забыли, когда им нужно открываться… Скалы превратились в песок, реки высохли, а зеленеющие деревья превратились в обугленные пеньки. Битва была везде – на суше, и на море, она была изматывающей и, казалось, никогда не прекратится, но вот пришел День Перелома.  
День Перелома – это тот день, когда Наблюдатели ушли, так и не добравшись до своего вожделенного приза. Но так как они были неживыми и практически вечными существами, они не отказались от своих притязаний – они просто накрыли Землю Сетью. Земля осталась с магией, но без космоса. Началась Магическая Эра и Смутные времена. А Наблюдатели остались на орбите - ждать свою добычу. У них впереди была вечность и Невод


End file.
